


Tangled

by mushioshinshin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushioshinshin/pseuds/mushioshinshin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been tiptoeing around each other for so long that when the inevitable happens it might be more than Jongdae can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Written late at night purely by self-indulgence.

He knew it'd happen sooner or later. The tension surrounding them seemed to crackle between the fluttering teasing touches here and there. A hand too close to Junmyeon's ass, a soft caress on Jongdae's face, almost inappropriate groping of each other's arms and thighs and a lot of double-entendre banter. It was always a joke until it became very real late at night in Jongdae's dreams. His erotic dreams were sporadic but so intense they made him wake up sweating and wanting Junmyeon's touch on his feverish skin, not to think he was craving the touch of another man. The dreams were so vivid they'd get him thinking and reprimanding his immoral thoughts during the remaining of the week. Rinse and repeat.

Not anymore. They're past that.

Jongdae tries to seek and beg for God's forgiveness but he can't think much with Junmyeon's lips covering his neck, making him gasp and tremble. He wants it so bad. He clutches Junmyeon's hair with his right hand, keeping him nestled on his neck as he buckles against Junmyeon's pelvis. Junmyeon's as hard as him. The knowledge clouds Jongdae's mind with desire and he feels his consciousness being engulfed by lust. He's not even aware of his voice whining for more; it all feels very distant but so close. His thoughts are filled with Junmyeon. Junmyeon's lips, hand and skin and how much he wants them all over his body.

He feels Junmyeon breaking his hold and detaching his lips from the red bruises he planted on Jongdae's neck. His lips feel soft as they travel across his jaw and plant themselves on Jongdae's bottom lip. Jongdae's thought about them a lot, they are softer and feel a thousand times better than he had imagined. He always stares at them when Junmyeon talks and he takes all the spoken words very seriously because all of them are worth listening to. He can't help but feel fascinated as the words confess all of Junmyeon's thoughts and the more secret ones he holds them all engraved on his heart.

Junmyeon's lips are teasing his between pecks, sometimes lingering and pressing but Jongdae still doesn't have the courage to act on what he wants. He's afraid of wanting too much and Junmyeon turning away, leaving him high and dry to flee to another hotel room because Junmyeon is actually sane and Jongdae's the one losing his mind.  
Junmyeon's left hand cups and cradles his head, gentle but firm as if he's afraid of hurting Jongdae, treating Jongdae like something precious. Then he feels Junmyeon's lips pressing firmly, teeth tugging down his bottom lip and then there's a warm tongue slipping into his mouth, tasting him. Jongdae's hunger can't be contained any further and he succumbs to it, giving it back harder than Junmyeon had initiated. His hand that is still clutching Junmyeon's hair presses their heads further together making a firm pressure between their lips.

Jongdae feels like he's drowning, he's breathing hard through his nose but he doesn't want to stop. A whine leaves his throat and a few more follow because Junmyeon tastes as good as he kisses. The kiss is slow and willpower consuming as there's a latent sense of urgency that sparks whenever a harsher bite is delivered but their established pace feels too good to stop, so they don't. Junmyeon grinds harder against him with a low groan and presses him against the wall. Jongdae feels like he'll stop breathing and mildly panics throwing his head back, breaking the kiss. His eyelashes flutter but he can't bear to open them even if it's dark inside the room, he's still too afraid.

  
Junmyeon doesn't seem to care as his next mission turns into taking both of their clothes off. Jongdae stares anywhere that isn't Junmyeon's face as he helps him, dick getting a bit harder at watching the reveal of Junmyeon's body bit by bit as his clothes scatter the floor. The full view of Junmyeon's body in such close range hits him hard in the gut, warmth spreading on his body and turning him on. His mouth waters at the sight of Junmyeon's cock bobbing down there, just for him. A sense of pride and satisfaction invades his chest; he feels a bit more confident and less alone or lost. Junmyeon wants him too, just as much.

Jongdae lifts his head then, finally getting the courage to face Junmyeon. His hair is plastered and matted on his forehead, just above of his furrowed brows, his lips are the prettiest pink and the blush sits heavily on his features; he looks the most stunning Jongdae has ever seen him. Junmyeon doesn't break the established eye contact, it's so intense Jongdae almost regrets it but Junmyeon doesn't let him dwell much as he brings Jongdae forward for another kiss. This one is more rushed and their hands are trying to reach everywhere.

Junmyeon's hands are rough as they caress the curve of his back and explore the toned planes of his chest. Jongdae moans when Junmyeon pinches a hardened nipple, feeling more sensitive now that it's the hands of another person doing it. His own hands can't stop feeling Junmyeon's abs, his fingers pressing down against every line and ridge trying to memorize how they feel. Both of Junmyeon's hands find his ass and bring him closer by pushing on his cheeks. Both of their crotches meet and once Jongdae starts grinding against Junmyeon he can't stop moaning, acting desperate for it. Junmyeon feels so good, so hard against him, stimulating him roughly but he likes it. He moans louder when Junmyeon's hands push his cheeks apart, a finger daring to brush against his hole. His instinct reaction is to clench and he feels half mortified, half obscene. Even though he never went as far as dreaming and having dirty thoughts of anal penetration, suddenly the thought is being brought forward on his mind and it seems like a real possibility to consider. If it were easy and if he knew how, he'd spread himself on the floor for Junmyeon's taking. As it is he can only help but clench and shudder against Junmyeon as he circles the rim, teasing to breach him but never once pressing in.

Jongdae feels like he might go crazy, already feels a little crazy. His body must be on autopilot because he's on his knees in front of Junmyeon before his mind can catch up. Jongdae's heart beats against his ribcage. He's facing Junmyeon's cock up close and he has no idea what to do next. Probably sensing his unease, Junmyeon strokes his hair and Jongdae looks up. He opens his mouth but no sound comes out. His thinking is too accelerated to form coherent sentences, it's all a jumble of different ideas he wants to convey and he doesn't know what to say. Junmyeon opens his mouth, about to say something too. The thought of Junmyeon saying anything negative pushes him forward and he closes his mouth around Junmyeon before the other can utter a single word. Instead Junmyeon lets out a garbled sound and Jongdae's name slips past his lips in a broken moan.

  
Jongdae licks around Junmyeon's cock in his mouth and tries not to think. He makes it the focus of his attention. He shuffles his knees closer and closes his eyes as he bobs his head back and forth. It's clumsy and difficult because he has no idea of what he's doing. Junmyeon's cock feels bigger in his mouth than what he expected when he looked at it. It forces his lips open and he feels saliva pooling uncomfortably on the back of his mouth. He experiments with his tongue, trying to lick around and discovers a way to bring Junmyeon's cock deeper with his tongue without stopping his ministrations. He sucks hollowing his cheeks around the hard cock in his mouth, an attempt to swallow some of the saliva pooling at the corner of his lips, and Junmyeon keens above him, hips stuttering. Jongdae sputters and uses his hand to jerk him off but also to push him backwards, putting some space between them.

Jongdae starts to feel useless with only being able to take inside his mouth the head of Junmyeon's cock and he feels ashamed to have put himself in this position. Even in this situation he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of Junmyeon nor does he want to let him down. He brings his head up, trying to lock eyes with Junmyeon, a silent begging for forgiveness, his cheeks heating from arousal and embarrassment. He sees Junmyeon biting his lips, eyes darting between Jongdae's mouth, his cheekbones and earnest eyes. He thinks he hears Junmyeon whisper "so pretty" but barely has any time to process it because the bitter taste of Junmyeon's come assault his taste buds and Junmyeon throbs inside his mouth.

Jongdae coughs, caught between letting Junmyeon slip from his mouth or keep on sucking which leads him to stand frozen on his spot, come running down the sides of his mouth. When Junmyeon pulls back with trembling knees, Jongdae coughs and tries to hide his mouth behind his hand. Jongdae feels come dripping from his lips onto the floor causing a big stain, he doesn't recall ever feeling this embarrassed.

He lets Junmyeon drag him up by the armpits and throw him onto the unused bed. Junmyeon hovers above him; eyes searching Jongdae's face as his right hand envelops Jongdae in a warm grip. Jongdae bucks against his hand, searching more friction now that he remembers he's still hard and wanting. He gulps, the bitter taste of Junmyeon's come that goes down his throat serving as an aphrodisiac and fueling the fire inside his stomach. He licks his lips searching for more of the taste, eyes fluttering as Junmyeon brings him closer to release.

"Junmyeon…" he whispers over and over like a mantra until his back is arching off the mattress, toes curling and neck stretched to the side, showing his veins. He trembles all over as his orgasms takes him, only leaving a familiar pleasant buzz at the end.

Junmyeon swipes his fingers around his mouth, gathering the remainings of his own come off Jongdae's skin before wiping his hand clean on the sheets. Jongdae is still calming down when Junmyeon peppers kisses across his mouth and he lazily reciprocates.

Jongdae feels the heavy weight of guilty in the pit of his belly once the fog in his mind clears. There's the well-known panic of messing up and doing something irreversibly wrong. He feels shameful and he wants to cry. He feels betrayed by his own consciousness for not warning him and allowing him to break so many promises and so many vows. He's betrayed Junmyeon, his friends and his family. The ring on his index finger weights him down.

The only way he feels like he can deal with the crushing guilt is to gently shrug Junmyeon off of him and lock himself in the bathroom for a few minutes. He avoids looking in the mirror, afraid of what he'll see and what his reflection has to say about himself. He cleans his face and brushes his teeth, controlling his breathing all the while. When he feels calm enough he goes back into the room. Junmyeon is already dressed in his pajamas and below the duvet waiting for him.

Junmyeon's lips pull softly at the edges, a gentle smile that is familiar and says everything is going to be ok. He has seen that smile a countless times throughout rough practices and negative turns in their career. It's a smile that promises Jongdae whatever it is he will get through it and it never fails to calm him because Junmyeon has never been wrong.  
He climbs into the duvet and lies on his side, facing Junmyeon. Even though it's dark he can still distinguish some features. Even if he couldn't he already knows Junmyeon's face like the back of his hand.

Junmyeon caresses the tip of his ear and Jongdae can picture his fond stare all too perfectly, it makes him feel like a kid. "Don’t think too hard about it," Junmyeon says, and then he is pulling his hand back. Jongdae nods, Junmyeon's words bringing him comfort, and closes his eyes to sleep.


End file.
